Surprise?
by Kyrleia
Summary: YS. You have been warned. No flames. .
1. Default Chapter

Y/S Sap, WAFF, mush, whatever you wanna call it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! There just aren't enough of these!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Agh!!!! Lawyers!!! ::mutters:: Do I have to ::Lawyers hold up lawsuit paper and length of rope:: Lawyers: ~If you don't, we'll tie you up in a small locked room with *ominous Jaws music* Relena Peacecraft!!!!!!~ ::shudder:: Agh!!!! No!!!! Anything but that!!!!! ::turns to audience:: ::mumbles:: ~Lawyers: I CAN'T HEAR YOU SOLDIER!!!~ Fine!! I don't own CCS..... Maybe someday, when I'm rich and famous............Kami-sama knows that Daddy won't buy it for me..... He won't spend that much money on something he considers stupid..... Oh Well!!!!! Parents will be Parents....D@^^/\/  
  
If you're a hard-core S+S fan, and are seriously considering chucking various rotten vegetables at me... leave now. I mean..... Jeez!!!!! I warned ya!!!!  
  
...... Yes I am way too fond of the dot-dot-dot's..... But you probably already figgered that out!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"_____"- indicates speaking  
  
//_____//- indicates thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----The worst way to miss somebody is to have them sitting right there next to you and knowing you can't have them.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right.... on with the fic called...........  
  
  
  
Surprise?  
  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto stared emptly out of her window. She was incredibly bored. Fujitaka had gone on a dig, Touya now lived with Yukito in their own apartment, which just happened to be near their college in America, Tomoyo had gone to England to visit Eriol, Syaoran was in Hong Kong, preparing for his and Meiling's wedding, and virtually all of the other kids her age had gone off somewhere for the weekend too. Even Kero had left. He had accompanied Tomoyo, in hopes of showing off to Spinel Sun with his new video game. She heaved a deep sigh. In other words, she was completely and utterly alone. It was summer vacation. Even school was better than this. Well, maybe not math, but still... a people person without people can become very depressed.  
  
Her piercing gaze shifted to the moon. It was full, and the skies were clear, so everything was cast in a silvery light. It reminded her of something... DUH! She could go visit Yue!! Yuki and Touya had visited about two weeks ago, when the summer break had just began, and she had separated Yue and Yuki. //But, what if I do something stupid?// Sakura had long ago acknowledged the fact that she held far more than friendship for Yue, about two years past, in fact. In that time, she had kept to herself, not even telling Tomoyo. Keeping up her mask of cheeriness, while underneath it was slowly tearing at her heart and soul. She had to admit, she was a pretty good actress.There were times when she was sure that the others could see right through her.  
  
She had dated a couple of times, but had never gone on a second date, being unable to ignore the part of her heart that squeezed whenever she was with someone else,and went into overdrive everytime she even caught a glimpse of Yue. Not to mention what happened when he looked at her, stood near her, and especially, touched her. By then, she could swear that her heart stops. But she rarely faltered in her act, though she may have given herself away all those times that she had freaked out when Yue took over without warning her. "Oh, hell. If I do something stupid, I do something stupid. At least I'll have this off my chest."Sakura muttered, before grabbing the Fly Card. "Fly card!!"she said, striking it with her staff. Long white wings appeared on her back, and she took off out of the window.  
  
She flew over Tomoeda, knowing that she would find Yue in his favorite hidey-hole, the clock tower. She landed and her wings disappeared. For a moment she searched for Yue, until she found him, sitting and leaning up against a wall, half-asleep. Sakura had to smile at the sight. His long white hair fanned out behind until it was restricted by the loose tie in it at about knee-length, his robes were slightly wrinkled, and his half-closed eyelids allowed her to see his amethyst eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Yue was viewing her too. She had changed much over the years. Sakura was no longer the small child that he had judged all those seven long years ago. He had been groowing ever closer to his mistress for a long time. She was now a young woman, at the age of seventeen. More serious and not quite as dense, she had matured rapidly. Not to mention she had a great body. //SHUTUP!!!!// his mind screamed at him. But he could still see the truth in his earlier thought. She was still relatively short, she would face his chest if he was standing. Letting her hair grow out, it was now nearing waist-length, her eyes had darkened from grass-green to the deepest emerald, her chest had filled out, she had a flat stomach and small waist, long, toned legs made up for her lack in height, and she seemed to have an ethereal quality about her. But that did not matter. His mistress was obviously in need of something.  
  
He rose, noticing her eyes flicker to adjust to his height. "Mistress?" He queried.  
  
A brief look of annoyance flickered across her face. "My name is Sakura." she chastised. She hated it when he called her that. //But he's sooo beautiful!// she could feel the beginnings of a blush, but fought it down.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" He asked.  
  
//Besides you?// "Just some company." she said with a sunny smile.  
  
"Oh."  
  
//He seems surprised.// she observed. Soon they were both sitting, leaning up against the wall while Sakura talked, and Yue listened, adding a bit every here and there. Eventually, though, they ran out of things to talk about, and fell into a silence. //Well, here goes everything. I have to tell him.// "Yue?"  
  
"Yes, mistr- Sakura-sama?"  
  
"I have a confession to make, and I understand if you hate me afterwards."  
  
He just gave her a surprised look. //What could she say that would make me hate her?// he thought.  
  
"I love you Yue. And not like a friend or brother, either. Real love."  
  
Yue was silent, digesting this information with surprise. Then Sakura got up and ran. But it wasn't long before she felt someone grab her wrist, wheeling her around to face Yue. "Is that why you've been acting so oddly lately?" He asked. Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice, because she could feel the lump in her throat. Suddenly he pulled her towards him, and kissed her.  
  
Sakura's head was spinning. She couldn't believe what was transpiring. Her eyes widened, then she relaxed, melting into the kiss and letting her eyes flutter shut. Yue's lips were so cold, but soft, and they were somehow making hers burn. This was her first kiss. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his silken hair to deepen the kiss. She felt his arms go around her waist, and pull her closer, while straightening slightly, causing her to stretch up to her tiptoes because of his greater height. Briefly she felt his tongue dart out and flick across her lips. She gasped, granting him access to gently probe her mouth, as she tentatively did the same. He tasted like the moon, cool and powerful. He trailed a finger up and down her spine, making her shiver. Finally, they had to come up for air. Chests heaving as they gasped for the oh-so-precious oxygen, he rested his forehead on her, and she looked into his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I have a confession to make." he said, somewhat teasingly, with a smirk tugging on his lips. "I love you too."  
  
Dawn found them still in the clock tower, both now lying on the ground, wrapped up in eachother's arms as they kissed and petted while watching the sun rise. All of a sudden, Sakura giggled. "What's so funny?" Yue asked.  
  
"I just thought of something. What are we gonna tell Tomoyo and Kero when the yget back?"  
  
Yue raised his eyebrows. "Surprise?"  
  
~~~Owari(end)~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Make what you want out of the ending, but if you was tinkin' hentai-ish thoughts, you're wrong. If you got this far, it can't be that bad!! Review and tell me if I should write what happens when Tomoyo and Kero DO get back!!! ^o^ ::yawns:: me sleep..... ooopsies!! I was supposed to be in bed an hour and a half ago!!! HEH HEH..... hope mom doesn't find out, or I'll be grounded from the puter.....again. BaiBai!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're still here?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You actually read this far!!!!! Wow..... You must really want to review!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, ok, I'm stopping now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No, I mean it!! (^.^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Really!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MMPH!!!MMPH!!! ::Armed men are seen dragging Angel away gagged and in a straight jacket:: 


	2. Surprise!!!!!!!!

Thankies to all you wonderful people who reviewed! To whoever it was that didn't mention their screen name, please do next time so I know who to thank! Brooke, silver dragon, cherylann, SailorShipper, SilverStarlightAngel, sailor heaven, Silver Dragonfly, and Minoa: This is dedicated to you!! ^.^  
  
Reviewers make Angel very happy!!!! ^.^  
  
To Cyrus: Shut the H311 up. Nobody asked your opinion.  
  
Since I got ten reviews, (only one of them bad ^.^) Here is the next part!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: same as before. I will no longer put one up, as it is a waste of time, and there is a very long one in the first chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surprise!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was coming back from England, and she had managed to snare her boyfriend Eriol into coming, too. Kero was stuffed in her bag in the overhead compartment of the infernal plane they were on. He had probably already broken out, though, and was eating the cookies she had stashed in there.  
  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Eriol queried.  
  
"Well, Sakura was a bit depressed when I decided to come visit you, so before we left England, Icalled up Syaoran and Meiling, and Touya and Yukito, too. She's been a bit lonely lately, she tries to hide it but I can tell, so I plan to meet up with the others when we get there and give her a little surprise, because I'm not supposed to be back for another day or so. I figure we'll all sneak into the house, and surprise her with us all being there!"  
  
"Ah." Eriol grinned. "I love a good surprise. And I get to see my cute little descendant, too!!!"  
  
"You've already proved your love of popping in on people. Especially when they're getting out of the shower......." Tomoyo trailed off, smirking as a slight blush spread across Eriol's face.  
  
"That was an accident!!" he protested.  
  
Tomoyo just rolled her eyes. "Suuurrre. Whatever, buckle yourself in, we're landing."  
  
~~a couple hours later~~  
  
"Alright, everyone's here, are we ready?" Tomoyo asked the group of people around her. A chorus of "'Hai"'s met her ears. "Good. Li-kun, try to keep your temper under control while around Hiiragizawa-chan." Eriol smiled slightly at the new nickname. "Okay, let's move in."  
  
The group crept towards the door of the Kinomoto's house, ever so silently staying out of the light cast from the windows of the kitchen and livving room. When they reached the door, Touya unlocked it, and slowly eased it open, hoping that it wouldn't creak, and that the doorknob hadn't made too much noise. From there they stealthily headed towards the living room, to check for Sakura. When she wasn't there, they went to the kitchen, as it was around time for supper.  
  
Well, to say the least, the sight that met them was most definitely not what they had been expecting to see. All of their jaws dropped, and their eyes bulged. It seemed that their little surprise had backfired on them, startling them instead.  
  
Sakura and Yue were both there, but that wasn't what had them all in such a deep state of speechlessness. Sakura had her arms thrown around Yue's neck, wrapping a bit of his hair around one finger, and she was hopping around on one bare foot as Yue struggled to regain his footing, one arm around Sakura's waist. Still, that wasn't what had them all shocked, at least not entirely. What really got them was that Yue and Sakura were....... kissing. And not just a litle peck, either. It was a full blown, all out, not-for-small-children-to-see, liplock. With tongue. And teeth.  
  
Tomoyo, as usual, was the first to recover, closely followed by Eriol and Kero. Her trademark squeal sufficed to bring the two before them back to awareness of their surroundings. "KAWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" rippled through the silence, followed by insane snickering on Kero's part, and a huge, slightly sadistic grin from Eriol. Syaoran currently had a bloody nose, and was furiously trying to stop it, while Meiling was just sitting there, gape- jawed. Touya was still in a state of complete and total shock, which was good, as it would soon turn to anger, and Yukito had his usual happy face on.  
  
Both Sakura and Yue were staring at the others. They certainly hadn't expected to be found out like this.  
  
Tomoyo quickly sobered though. "AGH!! I forgot my video camera!!!!!!"  
  
~~~Owari(end)~~~~  
  
Special mention to Lun(A)zul, and DarkflamesSolitude, who reviewed before I finished this part!!!  
  
Sorry if Eriol was a bit OOC. I dun really know that much about him. 


	3. Epilogue

Hi hi's, peoples!!! I just got this cute idea for an epilogue for this!!!! I was riding my bike!!! That always helps me think! O.o I think I'm a bit hyper today. I have no idea why I just wrote that. ::rolls eyes:: Oy. Whatever. Anyhoozles, I would very much appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think of this part. I suppose that I can't demand 10 reviews or more or else no more chapters, seeing as this is the last one, but I would really like it if you'd PLEASE review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned CCS. If I did though, I'd have sued Nelvana for slaughtering it when they dubbed it over!!! Die, Nelvana, Die!!!! ::coughs::  
  
::noddles:: Anywho, with that taken care of, On with the fic!!!  
  
"talking" *emphasis* ~~~~~~~~ ***********  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
"You know what, Yue?" Sakura asked, leaning against her lover's chest as he rythmically stroked her cheek with the back one finger.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think that actually went rather well." She sighed, cuddling closer to Yue. They were sitting on the roof of the clock tower, Sakura in Yue's lap, watching the meteor shower that everyone had been talking about.  
  
"If you call you brother trying his best to kill me well."  
  
""He'll get over the shock eventually. It's a good thing that Yuki was there, though, or he might have succeeded."  
  
" Yes. I think Li passed out from blood loss." Yue said, dropping a light kiss on Sakura's temple.  
  
"He'll never admit it. Eriol and Tomoyo were happy as clams, though. Thank Kami-sama that the worst is over. Now the only person left is Tou-san." Seeing the slightly alarmed look on her angel's face, she admonished, "Don't worry. He'll be a lot calmer than Touya. Most likely, he'll just ask you what your intentions are."  
  
"To make you happy."  
  
"Awwww, that's so sweet!! You know, for all that cold exterior you put up, you're a real softie inside."  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"I am no--" Sakura silencd him. When they finally came back up for air, Yue sighed, obviously defeated. "Whatever you say, princess."  
  
"See, I told you!! 'Princess.....' I like that. Now I need a pet name for you. If only I could think of one that fits."  
  
"Good luck." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him for that remark.  
  
"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it."  
  
Blushing beet red, she replied. "Well, 'Angel' just flew straight out the window." Yue just smirked. "I'll just call you 'Lovey Dovey' then." She watched Yue pale and look horrified. She hid the grin that she felt coming on, and, using her superb acting skills, made her eyes tear up and lightly bit her 'trembling'lower lip. "What? You don't like it?"  
  
"Ah.. No, no, it's fine." Yue hastily covered. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing.  
  
"That's quite alright, Yue, darling. I know it's horrible." she giggled.  
  
"You are truly one of a kind, Sakura-koishii."  
  
"I know. But that's what you love about me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hours later, Yue flew Sakura to her room, carefully laying her on her bed and pulling the blankets over her sleeping form. He pressed his lips to her forehead before going to leave.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan." He whispered , at her window, then spread his wings and flew to his own home. Back in her room, Sakura rolled over, and mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"I love you, too, Yue-koi. I love you too."  
  
Outside her door, Touya stood, having heard everything that was said in that room, and lightly banged the back of his head on the wall, resting it there. He just wanted his imouto-chan to be happy, and if this made her happy, so be it. It was going to be hard though. Both for him to let go, and for Sakura, as a lot of people would be upset, discouraging, some even disgusted, to see people with such an age difference together, even if they didn't know how big the age gap actually was. Not many would think that they could make it. Right then and there, Touya promised himself that he would do his best to support them, to make it even a slight bit easier. He knew that Yue would treat Sakura right.  
  
It was painful though, he realized. Sakura was almost a full-fledged adult, he was losing his kaijuu. Oh, how she hated that name. He pushed himself off of the wall, and went back to his old room, where he and Yuki would stay until they went back to America. //It's funny how these things work out.// he thought. //Who would've figured that I'd be here, all upset that my imouto-chan's almost grown up. I just don't want to lose her.//  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
**********  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
What didja think?? I especially liked the Touya bit in the end. I think I may make a sister fic to this one, from Touya's point of view, as he watches Sakura from when she was a baby to her eighteenth birthday. I dunno. What do you think?? Review and tell me!!!! 


End file.
